smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mallo
'Character Info' Described as being a strong lad with a good heart. When a bunch of puzzles got reset and some innocent children were trapped inside, Mallo volunteered to help solve the puzzles again and rescue them at the guidance of the wise old Papa Blox. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Mallo will fall back onto his back and struggle to get back up as he flails his arms around a bit before being able to right himself back up and roll on back up to his feet. Down Taunt: Mallo will slap his belly a couple times as if he just ate a delicious, yet perhaps overfilling, meal. Side Taunt: Waddling a bit like a penguin, Mallo will spin himself around on the spot in an amusingly slow manner. 'Entrance' Mallo will step up onto the stage like a sumo wrestler raising one foot up and slamming it down on the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Mallo’s blue sumo belt on top of his head. Victory Poses # With one of the little babies Mallo has to rescue in his arms, Mallo will gently toss the little baby up in the air and catch him in his arms as both Mallo and the baby giggle. # Mallo will take a colored flag with his face on it and plant it in the ground next to him, marking this as his victory. # With a flapping bird above him, Mallo will hold his hands up into the air as if wanting to show the bird off. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pushmo: In what is one of the fastest, weakest, and shortest-ranged moves of all… all Mallo does is thrust his arms forward in front of him and push really hard at whoever or whatever is in front of him. That’s it! This attack does minimal damage but the knockback it generates is deceptively high. Items as well as opponents at higher percents will be sent flying away in a straight line from Mallo which is quite dangerous near the blast zones. 'Side Special' Pullblox: Mallo’s side special is very similar to his standard special, but with one key difference. Instead of pushing item and opponents away in front of him, Mallo will instead grab onto an enemy who is right in front of them and pull them towards him so hard that they end up flying past Mallo and ending up behind him! Both move are comparable in strength and stats to each other and these moves make it dangerous to get within melee distance of Mallo. One input is all it takes for Mallo to send you away and you won’t know until it’s too late whether you’ll be pushed far away, or pulled behind him! 'Up Special' Stretchmo: Bending over so he can grab the floor in front of him, Mallo will exert strength as it appears he’s trying to tear up the very ground itself! This move is one that you can charge. If you merely tap it, then a single Pushmo block will be pulled out of the ground from beneath Mallo and send up up into the air a small amount. However, if you charge this move to its fullest then a total of four Pushmo blocks will be pulled out of the ground in a straight line which will send Mallo flying up into the air where he can act out of the move as if it were a jump. Opponents who are next to Mallo when this move is used will be knocked into the air as well about half the distance Mallo was as well as take a small amount of damage. 'Down Special' Crashmo: Kicking at the ground a small blocky image that looks like one of the puzzles from Pushmo will spring up out of the ground in front of Mallo. These blocks are about the size of Mallo himself and only stick around for about a second and a half before they fall apart and crumble to the ground. While they are up they can block weaker attacks and projectiles however strong attacks can destroy the barrier and proceed through as if nothing had been in the way. Additionally if an opponent is running at you and runs right into the barrier they’ll take a small amount of damage and trip over themselves. 'Final Smash' Pushmo World: With a joyous expression on his face and his palms raised high up into the air, several Mallo-sized Pushmo puzzles will rain from the sky in a cone pattern that’s centered right over Mallo. These puzzles will rain on down like a PK Starstorm and deal moderate damage and knockback with each hit. Mixed in with these puzzles are smaller individual blocks that deal considerably less damage and knockback per hit. Extra Skill Manhole: Be sure to tilt the control stick when you use this Extra Skill as when it’s activated Mallo will hop down into a manhole and climb down a ladder, from where, the direction you are pointing the control stick in will determine where Mallo pops back up out of the manhole. This move cannot be used in the air nor can Mallo pop out of a Manhole in the air. If the control stick isn’t pressed at all, then Mallo will just reappear where he already was. Alternate Costumes # Default # Yellow - Mallo’s bodysuit will become yellow. # Blue - Mallo’s bodysuit will become blue. # Green - Mallo’s bodysuit will become green. # Orange - Mallo’s bodysuit will become orange. # Purple - Mallo’s bodysuit will become purple. # Pink - Mallo’s bodysuit will become pink. # White - Mallo’s bodysuit will become white. # Black - Mallo’s bodysuit will become black. # Brown - Mallo’s bodysuit will become brown.